poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The strange activity
Here's the transcript for the scene with strange activity in Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai. at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy is checking on all the Pokémon but Brock notices something Brock: Nurse Joy. I think I could use an exam to. It's these hallucinations! see hallucinations of the Pokémon flying around Nurse Joy: But I'm seeing them too. Duck: This has gotta be Darkrai's evil spell! He's made all these poor Pokémon ghost! Emily: No, Duck. He'd just putted them to sleep, and he's just letting your imagination get carried away. Duck: What imagination?! Putting Ash to sleep, these hallucinations of these sleeping Pokémon.... Cat: It's just a coincidence, Duck. Duck: Oh. Chansey, Alice, and Tonio are running up with a blanket, Pidgey, and Murkrow in their arms Alice: I guess you're all still a little shucked up. Dawn: I think you're right. Ash: Guys! We got a problem! Little Bear: A real big problem! Pikachu: Pika! Dawn: We've got a problem here, too. Baron Alberto: Really? Well excuse me people, but you don't know the meaning of the word: "problem"! Everyone: Huh? Dawn: Since when did Lickilicky, talk!? Piplup: Piplup! Baron Alberto: I am not Lickilicky! his tongue around and grabs his tie I am the Baron Alberto! Owl: The Baron Alberto?! Dawn: No way! Baron Alberto: Quick, Tonio! Turn me back at once! Alice: You act like Albeto. Ash: He's telling the truth! He turned into Lickilicky right in front of us! Little Bear: It was the creepiest thing I'd ever seen! Jessie: And us! Everyone: Huh? see Team Rocket carrying Lickilicky Jessie: stranning We saw the whole thing with our own... eyes! soon put him down to the ground James: Here's the real deal as proof. Tonio is looking at the problem with his computer Tonio: The real world, merging with the dream world. Alice: What are you talking about? Tonio: All of these Pokémon are dreaming that they are being chased by something frightening. Duck: Something frightening? Baron Alberto: And what about me?! Tonio: I guess Lickilicky must be dreaming that it turned into you. Baron Alberto: Say what?! Tonio: The space around our city is being active by a powerful force, creating a space time phenomoly. Resulting in all the strange things we've been witnessing. Alice: But why? Tonio: I don't know. Baron Alberto: It's that Darkrai! Every time it appears, strange things happen! Don't you see?! Tonio: Perhaps. Baron goes to Lickilicky Baron Alberto: Lickilicky, you must wake up this instint and go destroy Darkrai! James: Hey, guys what about our incident report? Meowth: We ain't got enough that to fill a kitty pool. Jessie: Look. First we'll get Darkrai, and then will dig deep. some other trainers run up Trainer 3: Listen people, we're stuck! Trainer 2: It's the craziest thing. Trainer 1: We're trapped in town and we can't leave. we see Animos Town covered in fog and PokéBall is thrown in the air and out comes a Honchkrow Trainer 3: Now, Honchkrow Deep Fog! does so but it didn't work Everyone: Huh? Brock: Deep fog didn't do a thing! Trainer 1: No matter which way we try to escape, we always end up where we started. Ash: I'll be back! Little Bear: Wait for me, Ash! Little Bear, and Pikachu run into the fog but ended up back to the trainers Ash: But I know we ran straight. Pikahcu: Pikachu. Little Bear: This is really weird! Baron Alberto: It's that Darkrai, doubt to do one of it's easy tricks! And nothing's gonna change until we destroy the nasty demon! Jessie: It's nice to see Baron, Lickilicky back up to speed. Baron Alberto: Baron Alberto! Jessie Jessie: My pimples! Baron Alberto: Pokémon Trainers, let me your ears your strength and your expertise, we must destroy this loathsome and evil Darkrai, and now, follow me into the fray! Pokémon Trainers: Right! starts following Baron and Team Rocket Trainer 3: What do you think? Trainer 1: They need us. Trainer 2: Yeah. follow the others Ash: They need us too. Dawn: Yeah. Hen: Let's go. Alice: Hold on. Our heroes: Huh? Brock: Alice? Alice: The truth is, I don't think Darkrai's behind any of this. Ash: What? Dawn: But it must be Darkrai. Hen: Yes, it must be Darkrai! It's gotta be Darkrai! Tonio: No, it's bit too early to be certain. You see, back when I was a boy Alice and I we're playing together in the garden. see a flashback of their childhood Alice: Tonio! Tonio: Huh? Alice: Yoo-hoo! I'm up here! Come on up, and play with me! Tonio: Uh, it's dangerous up there! Look we're you're going! Alice: Don't worry, I'm fine! she steps on a rock and slides down screaming Tonio: Alice! Darkrai appears from nowhere and grabs her! Tonio: Huh? puts her on the ground and disappears into the ground as Tonio arrives Tonio: sighs Huh? notices Darkrai and he goes into the ground Alice? Are you okay? Say something. Alice! wakes up Alice: Tonio, oh, you saved my life, Tonio. Tonio: Uh. she hugs him Alice: Tonio, I love you! Tonioa: narrating But the truth is. I didn't save Alice that day. goes back to the present Tonio: Now, I'm sure of it. It was Darkrai who saved you that day. Alice: Oh. Oh, Tonio. Tonio: Gody's diary, also says that your grandmother "Alicia" who opened up Darkrai's heart. I don't believe that Darkrai's evil either. Dawn: Then, why is Darkrai fighting with everyone? Ash: Something's keeping everyone to leave town! Tonio: I don't have all the awnser's yet. For now, we just hang on. our heroes look each other Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Little Bear's Adventures series